Why Did You Give Up Hermione?
by iheartronweasley
Summary: Hermione Granger recieves the worst news of her life. Can she survive? Will someone be there to help her realize that her world has not ended? COMPLETE
1. Bad News

Hey guys this is a new story I hope you enjoy it 'cause it just came to me haha...I know I should update my other story and I have the next chapter written down I just have to type it out...luv yas enjoy!

**Why Did you Give Up Hermione?**

**Chapter 1: Bad News**

It was 10 'o clock in the evening on a cold Novembers night and everything in the Gryffindor Tower seemed to be alright. Hermione sat at a table in front of the fire, wrapped up in a blanket reading a romance novel her mother had given her for her birthday, it was called Romeo and Juliet, 'rather morbid' she thought for a 'romance' novel Ron sat next to her with his head in his hand...he was quite bored. Harry, not much more interested than Ron, sat on the other side of Hermione staring into the fire. Probably thinking about Sirius 'poor bloke' thought Hermione.

Everything seemed in place, but Hermione had a bad feeling that something was wrong...it was probably just drowsiness taking over her. She had been reading all night, and had not taken a break. She decided to lay down and finish her book. She curled up on the middle cushion between Ron and Harry. She stuck her cold toes under Harry's upper thigh, he was still watching the fire, and she rested her head by Ron's upper thigh, he was already asleep. Neither of the boys minded, actually you would find the three of them in this position quite often lately. Soon enough Harry was asleep, and Hermione found herself drowsier since she lay down. Within minutes of this thought she was asleep. No one dared to bother them, so often enough they slept in the common room together, they felt safer this way.

Suddenly Hermione felt herself being shaken awake.

"Hermione. Hermione. Wake up. Dumbledore needs to see you. Hermione." Ron whispered softly in her ear.

"What?" She asked groggily, "What time is it?"  
"It's nearly 2 in the morning 'Mione. Dumbledore needs to see you immediately in his office." Ron was tired himself.

"Says who? What for?" Hermione looked around and saw Mcgonagall standing near the portrait hole, she seemed to be crying, "Professor! What ever is the matter? Is everything alright?"

"Miss Granger I need you to come with me dear, the Headmaster needs to see you."

"At 2 in the morning?" Hermione questioned, "What ever for?"

"Dear, no arguments, please come with me." Hermione stood up, she nearly fell on Ron, but he caught her. Ron and Harry then started to walk with her.

"I think it best if you two stay here." Mcgonagall said sternly.

"Alright." The boys said in unison.

"I'll see you guys later...kisses."

"Later 'Mione."

Mcgonagall was walking quite briskly; Hermione was rather annoyed she had to run to keep up with her. Soon enough they made their way to the Headmasters Office.

"Lemon Drop." The statue turned and Mcgonagall sent Hermione up the turning stairs. Hermione walked into Dumbledores office cautiously. 'Does he really find it necessary to talk to me at TWO in the morning? I mean really some people around here sleep' she thought rather annoyed.

"Have a seat my Miss Granger." She obeyed. Dumbledore did not have his usual twinkle in his eye; he seemed to have a tear instead. She knew something was terribly wrong.

"Professor...what exactly is going on?"

"Miss Granger I am very sorry to have to tell you this." He paused as a tear slid down his cheek. 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHAT IS WITH THE PAUSES?' Hermione was screaming in her mind.

"Just tell me Professor!" She couldn't take the wait any longer.

"Hermione, there is no easy way to say this, but your parents have passed." Hermione was taken aback, she was so shocked she couldn't even cry. Did she hear what she thinks she just heard?

"Ex-ex-excuse me Professor, passed where?" 'Well that was the dumbest thing I could have said, what the hell am I thinking? Passed where? What a dumbass question, but it is two in the morning and my parents are dead. This is not real.' "Don't answer that." Hermione could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes, "How?"

"A car accident."

"When?"

"At 10 'o clock last evening." Dumbledore got up but Hermione could not even notice, he stood

her up and pulled her into a warm loving hug. She didn't want this, not from him, not from anyone, only from her parents; he was giving her false love. She did not need false love right now, she needed to see her parents.

"I want to see them."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but they were mangled badly, it would be too hard, I don't believe you are ready."

"No. I want to see my parents. Now." She was trying to be as calm as she could in this situation.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to have you escorted back to your dorm, you need to get some rest." 'Get some rest? Get some REST!?! What the hell was this old bat thinking? I do not need rest I need my parents!' Hermione did not want to be escorted back like some child, instead she ran out of his office, passed Mcgonagall, her first instinct was to run to her dormitory, but she changed her mind, she opened the big wooden doors and ran down the steps and towards the lake. It was raining quite heavily and Hermione was freezing. She did not care; the numbness took away the pain of her parents 'passing' as Dumbledore so annoyingly put it. She sat down in the grass and laid there for what seemed like hours, crying for the first time since she heard the news. She was sick of this. She needed to sleep. She got up and walked to Gryffindor Tower. She stepped through the portrait hole to find Ron and Harry sitting in front of the fire waiting for her. It was nearly four in the morning, 'at least they care' she thought, but she didn't want to talk to them. They looked her soaked, freezing form.

"Hermione! What the hell happened to you??" Ron asked worried.

"Yea, what did Dumbledore want?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione just stared at them both. She held back her tears, then she walked up to her dorm, leaving their questions unanswered. They were now worried. More worried about her then they have ever been. Hermione turned to look at them then continued to walk to her dorm. She opened her door and walked to her bed. She threw off her clothes, not bothering to put on pajamas. She lay on top of her bed and fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about her parents, the good times.

HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!!! HOPE YOU LIKED!


	2. What Happened Hermione?

WOW! It took me a while to get this up! Sorry about that I just couldn't write it...writer's block maybe? Yes that is what it was! Thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter!! And I hope you enjoy this......

**Chapter 2: What Happened Hermione?**

Hermione barely slept two hours before she was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Go away." She replied to the knock in a barely audible whisper.

"Hermione...are you in there?" It was Ron.

"No."

"I hear you...open the door."

"Open it yourself." She whispered to herself.

As if Ron had read her thoughts he opened the door slowly and poked his head around it. He saw only one bed without its curtains closed and there in the middle curled in a ball was his bushy haired best friend. He walked over to her bed and sat on the corner of it.

Hermione did not appreciate his intrusion. 'What exactly does he think he is doing?'

"Hermione?" Ron shook her slightly.

"Don't touch me." Hermione stood abruptly from her bed. To Ron's surprise she was only wearing her bra and panties. He stared at her, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Uhh...Hermione...may-maybe you should cover up." Ron immediately averted his eyes.

"Oh get over it Ronald." Hermione slammed the bathroom door at him.

"What happened to you Hermione?" Ron said to himself. He waited for Hermione to reappear from the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she did. This time in a towel.

"Hermione! Do you have a problem putting clothes on today?"

"You...need to shut the fuck up."

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE FUCK CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS?"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME RON! FOR YOUR INFORMATION NOTHING CRAWLED UP MY ASS!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A BITCH?"

"I'm not acting, I really am a bitch."

Ron stood shocked. "What happened to you Hermione...you were fine yesterday. What happened last night?"

"You know the detective act is really getting annoying Ron. Maybe you should leave."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"No. Leave."

"I'm not leaving."

Hermione had tears falling down her face at this point. Ron noticed but kept a stern face. He was determined to find out. 'I'm not ready to talk about this. Please Ron leave. Please.' Her thoughts pleaded. But they were not heard. She stared at him crying harder.

"Hermione. Tell me."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I care."

"No you don't."

"Yes Hermione, I do. I love you very much and it hurts me to see you so vulnerable and knowing there is nothing I can do about it." Ron blushed. He did love her...he always had. And now she knows.

"My parents are dead."

Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione fell to her bed and curled in a ball in the middle of it crying. He wanted to know why but decided against asking.

"Hermione. I'm so...sorry. I didn't know it was so serious."

"Well now you do can you please just leave."

"I'm not leaving you now Hermione."

After minutes of staring at each other Hermione spoke, "A car accident Ron...That disgusting muggle contraption killed them! What am I going to do without them? Where am I going to live?" She cried harder.

Ron curled up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"It will be alright Hermione." He kissed her wet head and held her closer.

"Don't tell anyone Ron."

Nearly an hour later Hermione fell asleep. Ron removed himself from next to her. She was still in a towel and was slightly shivering. He picked her up and put her under her covers. He pulled her curtains closed. Surprisingly the other sixth year girls were still sleeping. At least he thought. He hoped they would have the decency to keep this a secret. Ron did not want to leave, but he didn't want to get in trouble for sleeping in a girls bed. He got a blanket and a pillow and slept on the floor next to Hermione's bed.

----------

What did you guys think??? Questions, comments, concerns???? Review if you'd like!


	3. Calm Before The Storm

_Hey guys sorry about the wait...Been doin' other things enjoy this chapter...I'll try to finish this asap..._

_**Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm**_

Hermione woke up to the darkness of her own four-poster. She sat up groggily looking for the ends of the curtains. When she opened the curtain the sun shone through brightly causing her to squint her eyes...

"What the bloody hell is the time?" She crankily asked the other girls in her dorm. When no answer came she figured they had all gone down to breakfast, "Bloody well figures they wouldn't wake me, selfish little witches." She laughed at her own little joke.

Hermione flung her legs over the edge of bed starting to get up she heard a sound from the floor. Looking down she saw Ron sleeping peacefully on the hard stone floor. She smiled at his innocence. He began to stir, he then rolled over and put his arms around her feet, Hermione immediately fell to the ground next to him. The thud woke up...

"What...what's going on? Hermione are you alright?" He sat up and looked for Hermione in her bed to find her missing.

"I'm down here." She whispered.

He looked down, "Why are you whispering?" He whispered back.

"Because...I'm not up for much talking." She covered her naked body with Ron's blanket.

"Alright...What time is it?" He asked trying to make better conversation.

"Morning." She answered simply.

"Ok 'Mione, how about you get dressed and we go down to breakfast?"

"That's fine." She got up with the blanket wrapped around her. She noticed Ron was wearing just his boxers, "Ever hear of clothes Ron?" She said before shutting the washroom door.

"What...hey...oh forget it." He got up put his clothes on, then sat on Hermione's bed waiting for her to finish.

Ten minutes later she approached from the washroom, dressed, "Ready?" She asked walking to the door.

Ron got up to follow her, "Are you going to be alright Hermione?"

"Lets not talk about it." She stated with finality in her voice, "One thing," She put her hand on his chest to stop him, "Don't tell Harry."

"He's going to know something is up Hermione." Ron argued.

"I don't care." She walked down the steps to the common room.

_000000000000000000_

"Morning Ron! Where were you last night?" Harry greeted cheerfully while stuffing toast in his mouth.

"Oh I was...in the library." He lied.

"Good one." Hermione whispered.

"Hey 'Mione, what happened to you last night? How are you?" Harry asked sadly.

She stared at him for a moment then returned to filling her plate.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked pushing further for an answer.

She stared at him again.

"Ron, do you know what happened?" Harry asked getting worried.

"Uh...nooooo I don't know, Hermione are you mad at Harry or something?" Ron stared at her expectedly.

Hermione switched glances from Ron to Harry, "I'm fine." She returned to her plate.

Harry backed off from the tone in her voice.

Hermione showed for each of her classes, though she was not herself. She decided she was better off sitting by her lonesome in the back of the class. She never raised her hand once, and for Transfiguration...she didn't have her assignment.

After classes Hermione went to her room hoping not to return.

Harry and Ron were walking to dinner later in the evening...Harry decided to interrogate Ron...

"How was your day Ron?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"You know how it was...you were there." Ron answered knowing what he was trying to get at.

"Want to tell me what's wrong with Hermione?" He stopped.

"Why do you have to know?" Ron stopped as well.

"So you DO know!" Harry jumped up.

"It's nothing to get excited about." He glared, starting to get angry.

"Don't get angry Ron...I know it's not something to be happy about...it's horrible." Harry hung his head low.

"How could you possibly know?" Ron yelled.

"Listen Ron, you cannot get angry." Harry said calmly.

"Hermione's parents are dead Harry! I'm the only one that is supposed to know! How did you know?" Ron pushed him against the wall.

"Dumbledore told me a few days ago..." Harry started.

"That's not possible this happened last night...not a few nights ago...explain, now!" Ron tightened his grip.

"Ron they didn't die in a car accident, they died at the hands of Voldemort, he's been after them for weeks, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even Hermione, and it was horrible keeping all this information to myself!" Harry spat quickly.

"VOLDEMORT!" Ron screamed for the first time ever, "That is who killed them...you have to tell Hermione, she is going to hate you for not telling her, for not protecting them, for not letting her protect them!" Ron shouted angrily.

"No Ron! She cannot know! It's better if she doesn't!" Harry grabbed Ron now.

"But...she needs to know."

"She will know...just not now...it's too dangerous! You love her right?"

Ron gulped, "Yea." He nodded.

"This will protect her Ron, trust me." Harry looked in his eyes.

"Of course Harry, I trust you. Let's go to dinner."

Ron and Harry ate dinner then returned to the common room. Nothing interesting happened this night. Ron and Harry took their places on the couch...it was cold without Hermione, "I'm going to bed Harry."

"It's cold without Hermione." Harry followed Ron up to their dorm.

_000000000000_

_Hey guys! Please review! The next chapter is going up really really soon maybe tonight?? I just have it on my mind...hope you enjoyed!_


	4. The Worst Is Over Now

_Hey told you it would be soon haha! Enjoy!_

_00000000000000_

_**Chapter 4: The Worst Is Over Now**_

Hermione woke up the next morning dreading the day. She showered, dressed then made her way to breakfast. Ron and Harry left her note telling her they had gone down already; she hadn't seen them since their last class yesterday. Ron tried to get her attention but she ignored him. He was the only one who knew the truth; she wanted to keep it that way. If she only talked to one person, everyone else would question.

Hermione took a deep breath before she entered the Great Hall, "Here goes another day of my delightful life." She walked slowly into the hall. Everyone was staring at her.

She took her seat next to Ron, "Why is everyone staring at me Ron?" She whispered in his ear.

"Hey Granger...I hear your parents are dead." 'Malfoy you git.' Hermione thought to herself. She tried to get up and walk away but Malfoy grabbed her arm and forced her to look into his disgusting face, "So Granger tell everyone how your parents...died." He spoke loudly.

Hermione turned her watery eyes to Ron, "I trusted you." She started to walk away.

"It wasn't your dear Weasel who blabbed mudblood!" He shouted over the hall.

Hermione stopped, "He was the ONLY one who knew! How did you find out Malfoy?" She walked back up to him.

"It was your dear Pothead." He smiled.

Hermione turned to Ron, "I told you NOT to tell Harry...and what did you do? You TOLD HIM! Explain this to me Ron?" Ron looked scared.

"Granger are you daft? Potter _knew_." Malfoy smirked at Harry.

Hermione turned her tear stained face at Harry, "You...How did you know? Ron had to tell you?" She whispered. Everyone in the Great Hall listened with great vigor, not a sound was heard.

"He didn't tell me Hermione...I kind of knew." He responded.

"How can you 'kind of know'?" He wasn't responding, "HARRY HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Her voice could have shaken the hall.

"Dumbledore told me."

"Dumbledore?" She asked confused.

"Yea...a couple of weeks ago." He mumbled.

"What was that Harry, no one can hear you?" She spat nastily.

"He told me a couple of weeks ago." He spat quickly.

"That is NOT possible."

Harry stood up, "It wasn't a car accident Hermione, It was Voldemort...He killed your parents, he's been after them for weeks, Dumble..."  
  
"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME VOLDEMORT WAS AFTER MY PARENTS," Hermione noticed the many flinches at his name, "GET OVER IT PEOPLE HE'S BACK...OBVOIOUSLY....HE KILLED MY PARENTS! I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS ATTACK IF YOU TOLD ME...YOU KNEW... YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THE ATTACK! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME HARRY, WE ARE BEST FRIENDS? HOW COULD DUMBLEDORE LIE TO ME? HAS MY WHOLE LIFE BEEN A LIE?"

Hermione took this moment to launch herself at Harry. She tackled him to the ground ringing her hands around his neck, "HOW COULD YOU HARRY?"

"GET OFF ME 'MIONE!" Harry pleaded.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON HARRY POTTER! I KNOW YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD...DID YOU HAVE TO BRING ME DOWN WITH YOU?" Hermione was being restrained by Ron. Malfoy seeing the situation turn from bad to worse, lend Ron a hand in holding her back.

"COME ON POTTER CAN'T YOU TAKE ME?" Hermione yelled, trying to break free from Ron and Malfoy.

"Calm down Hermione!" Ron yelled in her ear.

"HE DECIEVED ME RON! HE'S A TRAITOR! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND AREN'T COMING BACK ALL BECAUSE DEAR HARRY HERE WANTED TO SAVE HIS OWN LIFE!" Hermione spit on Harry.

"LISTEN TO ME HERMIONE...IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW! IF IT WASN'T YOUR PARENTS IT WOULD HAVE BEEN YOU...IF IT WAS YOU, YOUR PARENTS WERE AS GOOD AS DEAD...IF YOU KNEW HE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU TOO HERMIONE!" Hermione stopped fighting.

Her tears returned to her eyes. She ran out of the hall pushing Harry down on her way out. Ron immediately followed.

Ron knocked on Hermione's washroom door, where she locked herself.

"Hermione please let me in." He slid down the door holding his head in his hands. After and hour Ron needed to get in there, "I'm breaking the door down Hermione!" Ron ran at the door knocking into it...not a budge. 'Use your wand.' Ron remembered.

"_Alohamora._" The door opened to his surprise.

She was lying on the floor, eyes red and swollen from crying. He sat down next to her, "Hermione." She didn't move, "Hermione, you can't stay like this forever."

"Yes I can." She whispered hoarsely.

"No Hermione you can't...do you see what this is doing to you? You aren't Hermione anymore!" He raised his voice, tears burning the back of his eyes.

"I have no one left. They can't come back."

"You have me, why are you giving up?" He touched her hand.

"I already gave up."

"Why did you give up Hermione? You have so much to live for. You're going to get married, have kids and live a great long life."

"That may be true Ron but what about Harry, he betrayed me."

"He had your best interests Hermione...He loves you."

"I know he does, but it hurts so bad Ron." She moved closer to him.

"I know it hurts Hermione."

She curled closer to him resting her head on his chest, "I miss them Ron." She sobbed.

"Shh...The worst is over now 'Mione." He comforted her.

She looked into his watery eyes, "You're absolutely right...now I have to make good memories."

"You're catching on." He smiled.

She smiled through her sorrow, hugged Ron closer than she kissed him, "The worst is over. Promise me forever Ron."

"I promise."

_**Fin**_

_00000000000000000_

_And that is the end thank you for your lovely reviews hope you liked the story tootles!!_


	5. Epilogue

_Thought you would all like to know what happened to Hermione..._

_**Epilogue**_

Hermione set down the bowl of potato salad she had helped Mrs. Weasley make, "Is this place alright Mrs. Weasley?"

"Call me Molly dear...It's been a month already." Molly smiled at the newest member of her household.

"Sorry...Molly." Hermione laughed, "I'll go get Ron and Harry for lunch."

Hermione ran up the stairs at the burrow to Ron's bedroom, "Ron...Harry, it's time for lunch." She stopped in the doorway watching the two boys talk animatedly about Quidditch.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry mussed her hair on his way out the door. She pretended to be angry.

"Are you coming Ron?" Hermione started out the door.

"Wait 'Mione!" Ron caught her, "Come her for a second." He patted the spot next to him on his bed.

"What's on your mind?" She sat down.

He pulled a ring from his pant packet. 'Is he proposing?' Hermione wondered.

"This is a promise ring Hermione." He slipped it on her finger.

"Ron this is wonderful." She hugged him.

"I promised you forever, no matter where the future takes us, we have each other." He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Let's hope our future isn't far from each other." She offered her hand, he took it, she never let it go.

_00000000000_

"_Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take thee Hermione Jane Granger to be your wedded wife?"_

"_I do." He smiled down on his beautiful bride._

"_Place the ring on her finger. Would you like to say something?"_

"_Hermione with this ring, I promise you forever." She smiled with joyous tears running down her face._

"_Do you Hermione Jane Granger take thee Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_Place the ring on his finger. Would you like to say something?"_

"_Ron, this rings represents our future, I promise you forever."_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_The Weasleys, Harry and all the guests joined together in a celebration of the new Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley._

_00000000000_

"_Hermione...Ron I'd like you to meet your daughter." The Medi-Witch handed Ron and Hermione their beautiful little girl...Aishling Jane Weasley._

_Harry and Ginny were named God-Parents of this new life._

_0000000000_

"_Hermione...Aishling I have great news!" Ron burst through the front door of their home._

"_There was battle!"_

"_A battle is hardly good news Ron." Hermione stated matter-of-factly._

"_Yes 'Mione! It is! Voldemort...a battle...Harry won...We won!"_

"_That's great Ron!" Hermione jumped up hugging her husband tightly._

"_Yay! Daddy we won!" Six year old Aishling ran to hug her daddy, "Is Uncle Harry ok?"_

"_Uncle Harry is just fine." He kissed her forehead lightly._

_000000000000000000000_

_HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!_


End file.
